


Roman Story

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Roman Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Roman Story by Bertie

I had started on this well over a year ago but became frustrated when I had a roman scholar give me a long list of things wrong with it;) It is meant to pay homage to the amazing Roman pic by the Theban Band. If a real roman scholar or at least someone more knowledgeable about the time period than myself wishes to take this story and run with it, then be my guest:)

Title: Roman Story  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 12/4/01  
Archive: sure  
Pairing: M/K  
Warning: Major AU set in a Roman-like setting  
Feedback:   
Note: This is not based on any real roman history, so please don't tell me where I went wrong with the history of it all. I have been chastised thoroughly about that already. Mulder is Vulpes (Latin for Fox), Krycek is Alex Muris (Latin for rat;), Skinner is General Velius (Latin for skin or hide;), and Byers is Vulpes' patron names Manus:)  
Thanks to Vyper for betaing this:)

* * *

Vulpes left the quiet stillness of the library and heard the commotion outside. He moved closer to the small hillock where several others were standing looking toward the main entrance into Rome.

"What is going on?" he asked the man standing beside him.

"It seems General Velius has returned from the Far East. There is talk that all did not go as planned but he did bring much back with him to the glory of Rome and Caesar."

"Hmm."

Normally he cared little for generals and the politics that surrounded them once they returned from wars. He had heard that General Velius was the least likely to go far, no matter that he was a fierce warrior and superb general. His reputation was one who cared little for politics and preferred to stay with his family in the countryside away from Roman life.

Vulpes wondered when or if *he* would have the option to move from the city into a good country village. With his luck, he doubted it would be soon. He only had his mother in the small town to visit where he more than likely would die along with her, as his father did. There had been rumors that someone had poisoned his father, though he never could understand why. He was a small merchant who cared little for Roman life and stuck to his trade single-mindedly. He had earned enough to send his son to proper Roman schools and was proud of his son at first. When his son refused to do as many other plebeian boys, joining the military, he was highly disappointed. Instead Vulpes preferred to study with the Scholars and had to get by with earning the little money he could as a translator and scribe.

The one regret Vulpes had was that he had not spoken to his father when he died. He wanted to tell his father how happy he was with what he was doing, that he had a good life if not a very wealthy or eventful life as did many of the other boys who had joined the military and returned with glory or wealth from distant and foreign lands. Vulpes's interest was with knowledge gathered from other lands not in the conquering of them.

The caravan finally reached the hillock just before it was to enter into the royal enclave toward Caesar's palace. Vulpes's eyes sought the caravan for the general. Not far from the front was the gleaming metal of the general's armor. He looked magnificent. He was tall, broad and looked very strong. All of the people cheered him on. Vulpes just looked into his face. The general was tired, Vulpes could tell, and wondered how long he had been travelingtravelling to reach Rome. Vulpes began to feel empathy for the man, who, probably like him, was born a plebeian but one who had chosen the life that all boys dreamed of. From the look on his face, Vulpes wondered if the general would have chosen that life right now.

He sighed and turned away from the caravan and the crowd of people surrounding the way towards the palace. He walked in the opposite direction; glad his day had come to an end. He would be able to see the pretty lady that lived next to his patrons, a small family man named Munus who was a distant relative of his mother's who had taken him in. Munus was a very nice man who was a servant to one of the richest statesmen in Rome. Vulpes rarely knew exactly what Munus did as the servant to such an important man, but he had a modest income that kept his small family well. He smiled at the lady who rarely looked in his direction but once in a while she would smile back at him and his heart would sore. She was small and delicate and looked so beautiful that Vulpes would pine for her at times, knowing full well he would never attract such a lovely lady who could have a much wealthier suitor than he was.

He was startled from his reverie when a horseman appeared with a drawn chariot to visit the lady. He didn't know her name but he knew she lived with her family. He caught glimpses of them once in a while but his focus usually was on the lovely lady gazing out her window as if dreaming of leaving the fairly modest surroundings. Vulpes certainly could not fault her for that.

The horseman left the chariot and dusted some of the grime from his wealthy gown. He was quite handsome, had beautiful eyes and a soft mouth. Here, clearly, was one worthy to marry the lovely lady and it looked as if he was there for just that. Vulpes was just about to turn and enter into his patron's house when he heard a husky voice inquire, "Vulpes. Are you Vulpes?"

He looked back and saw that the man was not moving toward the lovely lady's house but towards him.

"Yes, my lord, I am Vulpes."

"I am Alexander. Father told me that his servant, Munus, had a translator and scribe staying with him. I am in need of your services."

"Yes, my lord."

"Come, I have much work for you. Father has given me the task of handling the scrolls and papers that have come with the return of the general."

"Very well, my lord."

"Have you eaten? I know you must have just returned from your studies at the university."

"No, my lord, I have not eaten."

"Go and tell your patron that you will be dining with me and more than likely staying the week."

"Yes, my lord."

Vulpes turned toward his patron's house and the young lord called after him saying, "You will not need to bring anything, Vulpes. We are well stocked at Muris estates."

Vulpes nodded his head toward the young lord and resumed entering his patron's house.

When Munus heard that Vulpes was to leave with Lord Alexander, a look of worry seemed to scan appear on his patron's face and Vulpes wondered why.

"Good luck to you, Vulpes. Lord Muris is a noble man, but his son...His son needs discipline."

"Yes, sir."

With that he left his patron's house and joined his lord on the chariot. He held on as the lord cracked his whip sending his horse galloping forwards. The ride was quite fast and Vulpes held on tightly to the chariot.

"You are not used to riding, Vulpes?" asked the slightly amused lord, his voice shaky with the speed of the chariot.

"No, my lord."

"Well, I shall fix that. Father may wish me to learn languages from you, but I am sure I can teach you a few things myself."

"Yes, my lord."

Alex smiled. "Please call me Alex when we are alone."

"Yes, my- Alex."

"I think we shall get along fine, Vulpes," he laughed softly then touched Vulpes's face. Vulpes was startled but let the man touch him. He would never offend the son of such a wealthy statesman. He was highly disturbed by the gesture though.

They reached the estates and were greeted by several servants that came out and took the chariot and the horse from the young lord.

"Come, Vulpes. We should bathe before dining. We are quite dusty and mother would hate for us to dine in such a state."

"Yes, my lord."

"Ah, Vulpes, you must remember to call me Alex. Especially when we bathe."

"Yes, my lord--Alex." Vulpes was a little flustered. They clearly were not alone, but there were only servants around. To the young lord they were alone. They entered a very hot steamy room. A servant appeared and took their dusty clothing from them. Vulpes was suddenly quite aware that the young lord was studying him.

"You have an amazing body, Vulpes. It is a shame that you are a scholar. You cover it up with those awful togas."

Vulpes had no idea how he should respond so he kept quiet. They entered the hot bath and sat for a moment before the lord spoke again, "I had a tutor once who taught me much. He was not into languages as you, but he was quite good with his hands and loved to draw me. I learned a great deal from him."

The young lord moved closer. "Will you teach me much, Vulpes?"

He said it so huskily, Vulpes was quite alarmed. He wasn't sure what to do or say but he replied, "Of course, Alex, I can teach you many languages."

"Then let me first teach you..." The younger man pressed his lips to Vulpes's and Vulpes froze in shock. Then he began to shiver.

"You have nothing to fear, Vulpes. I am not going to eat you." The lord grinned then whispered, "At least not yet."

"M-my lord, maybe-could we take this somewhere else?"

Vulpes was frightened that someone else may come in, like the senior Muris. That would not be good at all.

"Do not worry yourself. We are all alone here. Father has taken Mother to visit her family in Crete."

Vulpes groaned inwardly, hating to be by himself the whole time while this young lord decided he was to be his entertainment. Vulpes whimpered in his mind as the young lord's mouth trailed down his cheek to his neck and began to seriously nibble and lap. It certainly was beginning to feel like he was being eaten. A whimper escaped as Alex's hand caressed down his chest, stopping to pinch his nipple.

"You like that, huh? Let's get more comfortable."

Alex maneuveredmanoeuvred Vulpes over to the steps leading into the hot water. He pressed Vulpes down on the second step and Vulpes nearly cried out. The stone was rather warm from being subjected to hot water for so long. The lord didn't pause at all and began to attack Vulpes's chest with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Vulpes was shivering part in worry and fear and another part in desire. The young lord was seriously taking advantage of the translator's defenselessdefenceless position. All Vulpes could do was lay back and allow the young man to do what he wished to him.

This was exactly why Vulpes had refused to take after his father and become a merchant of goods. The richest and the most powerful of his customers were stingy and greedy. They always expected Vulpes's father to bow to their every whim. Vulpes knew his father had no choice but to do as they wished. He had hoped that by learning languages and studying with the philosophers and teachers in Rome, that he would be least subjected to the whims of the upper classes. For the longest time he had been very lucky in that regard. He taught middle class students who wished to become a scholar like him, but every once in a while he was forced to forego his class in order to concentrate on a lord's son or the lord himself. Whenever this occuredoccurred he felt not much different than the painted prostitutes that littered the streets. Right now he was beginning to feel like a pleasure slave and he did not like it at all.

His lord's hand was moving down to his semi-erect penis and Vulpes knew he would not be able to resist his lord's touch.

"Oh Jupiter!" gasped Vulpes as Alex grasped his cock and caressed it to full erectness. Vulpes was shivering with desire and the young man looked down at his captive.

"You are quite lovely like this, Vulpes. The minute I saw you I knew I had to have you."

Vulpes wondered at that. "Did he really feel that way from just meeting me at Patron Munus' house?" he thought to himself.

Alex seemed to read his mind by saying, in between kisses to his neck, "The first time I saw you was over a week ago when you were coming out of the library and you lifted your toga as you stepped over the conduit. Your long legs were quite lovely. I was instantly smitten by Cupid's arrow."

Vulpes knew now was not the time to debate the reality of Cupid and his arrows. He doubted that would stop the ardor his lord was expressing and he really was losing his own grip of the situation.

"You remind me of Iphenia, my slave. She also had lovely long legs, beautiful eyes and amazing mouth. As I recall she also had quite a long nose as well. She was a Jewess. Are you Jewish, my sweet Vulpes?"

Vulpes did not like to be compared to a slave girl, but to be considered Jewish was downright dangerous.

"I am not Jewish, my - Alex." He was flustered how the young lord knew his given name. He had not mentioned it earlier. He wanted to ask but then Alex chose at that time to go down on him. He lost all comprehensive thoughts and just did his best not to lose it too quickly from the enthusiastic caresses of his lord.

It was no time and he was releasing his fluids down Alex's throat, crying out his passion. Vulpes slumped against the hot stone steps, grateful the room was shrouded in steam. As he tried to regain some of his composure, his stomach rumbled. Alex laughed and signaled his servant to fetch some food.

"Can you walk, my translator? We should cool ourselves after this heat."

Alex helped Vulpes to rise and they went to another bathing room, this one filled with cool water. They both sat in the water and Vulpes was surprised at how soothing it was after such heat from before. He had never had the luxury of such private baths, only experiencing the public baths before.

A tray of grapes and sweet meats were brought to them and Alex let the servant feed Vulpes as his hands ran down Vulpes's chest in a thoroughly distracting yet pleasurable way. Then the young lord dismissed the servant and began to feed Vulpes himself. He took a grape and squirted its juice on one of Vulpes's nipples then sucked it off. Vulpes was gasping in pleasure and before he knew it, his rapidly rising cock was engulfed again by the enthusiastic young lord. In no time at all, he had released his passion down his lord's throat again. His head slumped back and he lay in languishing pleasure, panting.

Alex looked down at the sleepy older man in amusement. Vulpes jerked himself awake and groaned, "Forgive me, my lord, I did not mean to drift off like that."

Alex shook his head. "It is perfectly understandable, my sweet one."

He then bent and kissed Vulpes completely then rose from the water. Vulpes followed as two servants appeared and dried them then took them to another room where there were 2 tables. Vulpes copied Alex as he lay down on one. Then the servants began to pour a sweet smelling oil on their bodies as they massaged them. Vulpes never had experienced such a thing and was thoroughly transported to a different plane of existence with the skillful hands of the servant.

Vulpes was surprised when he was told by Alex to turn over. He did so and noticed that the servants were gone and the young lord and he were alone. The lord rose from his table and took the oil and poured some into his cupped hand. He ran the other hand through it then moved over to Vulpes's chest and began to caress it all over, running through the soft hairs there that led down to his twitching cock. Alex oiled up the slow rising cock, running his slick fingers down below. Vulpes groaned, biting back coming again with his lord manipulating his balls.

Leaning over him abit, Vulpes was thoroughly surprised when the lord easily stradled his waist, sitting his firm buttocks on his abdomen. The young lord sat on his knees on either side of Vulpes. With one hand he reached behind him and oiled his fingers then turned back to look down at Vulpes while his hand did something behind him.

Vulpes didnt know what he was doing but the next instant, his cock was grabbed and Alex sat down fully on him. Vulpes gasped at the hard grip but he'd never felt anything like the feeling of his lord opening himself up to him. He bit his lip as the lord began to slide up and down. Alex paused for just a moment to bend and kiss that full panting mouth. Vulpes held onto his lord's hips, the beautiful, warm friction increasing as the lord continued to slowly slide up and down while excess oil slowly dripped down the sides of Vulpes's pistoning cock. Vulpes's breath came in ragged bursts.

Alex took Vulpes's hand in his, slicking it with oil then wrapped it around his cock, slowly pumping. Alex's head bent back as he let out a silent cry then came all over Vulpes's chest. As Alex's come splattered on his chest, the clamping of his muscles sent Vulpes over the edge into an explosive orgasm. Alex slumped down against the sticky oily chest and waited for his breathing to slow, feeling the hard pumping of Vulpes's heart against his cheek. When he could move again, Vulpes, breathless and sweaty, slipped down and kissed away the streaks on his chest.

He didn't know how long they lay like that, but then the lord rose off of Vulpes and whispered, "We must clean up again. I do not think we would be presentable if my mother came upon us."

He then winked and took Vulpes's hand and led him back to the warm bath. He bathed Vulpes first, then the translator bathed his lord. This time they were too exhausted for more than that. But Alex kissed him often as he bathed the translator and Vulpes wondered if this was love he was feeling. It certainly felt so wonderful to him. He could not imagine it anything else.

TBC?

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
